Tu mi cielo, Yo tu infierno
by misaki-sama17
Summary: —¿Cual es el precio? —Porque crees que te pediría algo a cambio —Porque nada en esta vida es gratis —Acepto. El hombre de cabellos azabaches y mirada oscura le dedico una sonrisa perversa, haciéndola entender que la tenía entre sus manos y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, Sakura se sentía como un conejo asustado mientras le apuntaban con un arma de caza. UA Sasusaku
1. Capitulo I: Acepto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia es mía**

**Advertencias:** **Lemmon y lenguaje obsceno.**

**_ Tu eres mi cielo y yo tu infierno_**

_ By Misaki—sama17_

_** Capitulo 1: Acepto**_

_"El soberano de Jigoku se llama Enma-ho, y juzga las almas de los pecadores varones, asignándoles tras el juicio a una de las dieciséis regiones de castigo según el carácter de sus ofensas…"_

Sakura había leído infinitas veces ese libro y debía seguir leyéndolo, o eso le decía su abuela desde que tubo la capacidad de comprender los libros. Aun se preguntaba el porque ¡Es solo mitología y patrañas! Pero la abuela insistía en memorizarlo al revés y al derecho y como premio al final del día le cocinaba las más ricas exquisiteces culinarias.

_"…La hermana de Enma-ho juzga a las pecadoras, según el mismo procedimiento. Como parte de este proceso, el pecador ve reflejados sus pecados en un enorme espejo, y las almas pueden salvarse mediante la intercesión de los Bosatsu o Bodhisattvas…_"

Si claro, como si todo eso fuese real, las personas al morir simplemente se van dos metros bajo tierra a ser devoradas por los gusanos. El mas allá es solo una invención del hombre para encontrar consuelo frente al final de su existencia, era algo lógico y su pensamiento científico siempre le dijo que así era, como futura profesional de la medicina no podía darse el lujo de creer en esas cosas, _Pero tampoco tengo el derecho de faltar el respeto a las costumbres de mi familia… _Era el pensamiento de Sakura cada vez que recordaba la historia de sus ancestros

Desde tiempos antiguos las mujeres de la familia Haruno cumplían la misión de formarse como sacerdotisas para cuidar los templos de la diosa Amaterasu, según los pergaminos sus antepasadas enfrentaban grandes batallas contra demonios del inframundo para resguardar la paz en la vida de las personas. Existían numerosas familias con descendientes miko, y cada una ocupaba un importante lugar dentro de los templos, las Haruno pertenecían a la jerarquía guerrera.

Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, siglos para ser precisos y si es que alguna vez habían ocurrido tales hechos ya no tenia nada que ver con su presente ni su futuro, no entendía el afán de su progenitora de que aprendiera tales estupicedes, conjuros, demonología, rituales y adivinación.

A sus 17 años era una experta en ocultismo y magia blanca, algo inútil por cierto, pero si algún día caía en mala racha podría fundar una secta satánica y obtener dinero, de seguro le iría bien.

—¿No iras a clases? —Era su abuela la que hablaba, ella tenía esa habilidad, aparecía de la nada con una brillante sonrisa, según Sakura poseía un extraño complejo fantasmal

—Obasan es sábado —La siguió con la mirada mientras esta cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

—¡Oh lo había olvidado por completo! Entonces si no tienes nada que hacer… —Era obvio donde iba a parar eso la mujer pelinegra siempre tenia ideas que no eran nada agradables para Sakura.

—¿Podrías llevar flores al templo? —La expresión inocente con tintes de malicia que le dedico la mujer le hizo saber a Sakura que no tenia escapatoria

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Para que? No es como si Amaterasu se enojara, es estupido, no quiero… —Su frase se detuvo en seco cuando recibió un golpe e la cabeza con la escoba, levanto la vista y vio los ojos enfadados de su abuela

—¡Sakura-chan no seas irrespetuosa! Amaterasu-sama cuida de nosotras cada día y debemos agradecérselo, lo más lógico es que cuidemos de su templo

—¡Pues hazlo tu! Mi opinión es que quien me cuida es mi obasan, no esa Deidad

—¡Entonces tu te pierdes las galletas que cocinare esta noche! —Mikoto era una mujer astuta y su nieta nunca pudo resistirse a sus dotes cocineros, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, era cosa de contar

_3… 2….1…_

—¡Tsk! Iré al estupido templo —Se sentía fastidiada, ¡Obasan era una autentica manipuladora! Conocía a la perfección sus debilidades y las utilizaba a su favor para chantajearla, muchos decían que ella también había heredado el poder de la persuasión y otras características de aquella gran mujer que consideraba su madre…

_**¿Y la madre biológica?**_

Brillaba por su ausencia, le había abandonado apenas nació para irse de gira con su amante, talvez su padre. De ese hombre si que no tenía indicios de saber quien era, tampoco le interesaba y es que a pesar de las peleas los regaños y las engorrosas obligaciones, adoraba a su abuela con su vida, le había entregado todo en este mundo; Comida, techo, educación, valores, amor y nunca le había pedido nada a cambio

Mikoto era un ser de alma pura y bondadosa que solo poseía un defecto…

_El resentimiento que sentía hacia su única hija la carcomía día a día por dentro…_

_**Karin**_

No, ella nisiquera es su hija, era una traidora que abandono a su familia por un hombre, si es que podía llamarle así.

Mikoto conocía la verdad y por eso sentía tanto odio hacia ella, haber repudiado su herencia de miko y sus obligaciones con su hija marchándose con un demonio era el peor pecado y ofensa hacia Amaterasu-sama y hacia ella misma como madre.

Se paso llorando tardes enteras por su hija ¿En que había fallado como madre? ¿Cuál había sido su error? No podía comprenderlo. Cuando pensó que no encontraría consuelo frente a la traición de Karin vio unos hermosos ojos jade mirándola con curiosidad y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. La pequeña Sakura de apenas unos meses de edad estaba dentro de un diminuto canasto con una nota de su hija

_"No puedo hacerme cargo, si te importa cuídala si no haz lo que quieras con ella"_

Estaba demás decir la repulsión que sintió por aquella muchacha que ni merecía su apellido. Pero en el fondo de corazón sintió una alegría inmensa ¡Dios! Amaterasu-sama le había quitado su hija pero la bendijo con tan bello ser en su vida, se prometió a si misma cuidar de esa pequeñita y protegerla, le entregaría todos sus conocimientos para que algún día fuese una mujer de bien…

En cuanto Sakura cumplió la edad suficiente se entero de que ella era su abuela y no su madre, lo tomo bien y eso le alegro, no habría soportado que esa adorable criatura sufriera por culpa de la mujer que la concibió.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que Sakura la miraba de reojo meditando las similitudes entre ambas…

Físicamente no tenían nada en común, ¡Demonios ni siquiera parecía su abuela! Era alta con una larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenia unos penetrantes ojos negros, su sonrisa era bonita y contagiosa lo único que denotaba su edad eran unas pequeñas líneas de expresión que ni siquiera podían llamarse arrugas.

_A sus 49 años Mikoto era una mujer hermosa_

Ella en cambio era de contextura delgada y pequeña, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello de un exótico color rosado, le gustaba leer y aprender cosas nuevas, odiaba las injusticias y amaba la cafeína.

_Definitivamente nada en común…_

Pero su carácter era similar, por eso a veces chocaban sus ideales científico-religioso, Sakura era una mujer de ciencia y lógica _"__Ver para creer__"_ literalmente, Mikoto era una mujer mística y religiosa, todas sus desgracias y fortunas se las atribuía a su diosa protectora, Amaterasu.

Siempre caían en discusiones sobre la realidad y la imaginación, claro la mujer con más experiencia ganaba casi todas las partidas.

—¿Obasan?

—¿Uhm?

—Si te obedezco ¿Puedo dejar de leer los odiosos pergaminos?

—NO

—¡¿Por qué?! —No tenia que darle una respuesta tan rotunda, además no es como si se dedicaría a vagar por la vida, solo quería leer algo más interesante y realista como libros de Medicina

—Todo lo que aprendes te servirá algún día…

—No creo que aprender un conjuro y una estrella con puntas me sirva para algo en esta vida

—Sakura-chan tus ojos aun no ven nada… —Esa nieta suya aun no aprendía a mirar con los ojos del alma

—¡Oh si, que divertido seria ver a un Oni caminando por la calle!

—Algunos son muy guapos querida— ¿Guapos? No terminaba de comprender lo que su abuela había dicho, cuando la vio desaparecer por la puerta, ella siempre hacia esas cosas raras, desaparecer y aparecer era su especialidad.

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

Caminaba tranquilamente por el sendero en medio de los árboles, el paisaje de Otoño era hermoso, el viento helado le refrescaba el rostro y movía al compás su larga cabellera rosada, en su mano derecha llevaba un canasto con los implementos para limpiar la antigua estructura de mármol, y en la mano izquierda una manta para tenderse luego de terminar su tarea.

El famoso templo se encontraba a unos diez minutos de su casa, como vivían cerca del bosque llegaba fácilmente a pie.

Decidió llevarse también su Ipood y unos cuadernos para terminar sus deberes, no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero cuando iba a ese lugar sentía cierta paz interior y podía realizar sus tareas tranquila.

Tampoco le gustaba reconocer que aunque se esmerase en desmentir las cosas del mas allá, ella podía sentir algunos fenómenos.

Gracias al cielo nunca los vio pero si sentía su presencia, sentía la maldad que algunos desprendían en su esencia y sentía la bondad de las almas afortunadas. Muchas veces esa extraña habilidad le ayudo a huir del peligro, según su teoría los demonios de bajo nivel tendían a dar el impulso para que los seres humanos cometiéramos horribles actos, cuando veía malas energías cerca de una persona, sabia que algo terrible se avecinaba y que no debía acercarse mucho, de esa forma evitaba problemas en su vida diaria.

Llego rápidamente y al fijar su vista en el templo se dio cuenta de lo descuidado que estaba, sintió un poco de pena y remordimiento por no haber venido antes, es cierto que no creía en esas cosas pero las respetaba y tener así el hogar de un deidad, sea cual sea era algo muy cruel.

Sin esperar más tiempo se subió las mangas de su suéter y comenzó a limpiar el lugar. Coloco incienso, quito la maleza que estaba cerca de ahí, froto el piso, limpio las paredes y tallo sutilmente la estatua de Amaterasu-sama para quitarle los restos de humedad que tenia. Se puso frente al templo y lo observo detenidamente buscando algún defecto, pero no encontró ninguno

¡Perfecto! Ahora era un lugar digno de peregrinación, pero aun le hacia falta un detalle, el mas importante y por el que inicialmente la habían enviado.

—Unas flores talvez…

Miro a su alrededor y no encontró ninguna flor bonita, decidió entonces buscar mas allá haber si tenia suerte y descubría algo.

Camino por entre árboles y enredaderas hasta que dio con unos hermosos cerezos recién florecidos.

—Por lo menos será una ofrenda que me identifique —Un sonrisa se poso en sus labios al recordar que su abuela la había nombrado así debido al color de su cabello.

Saco algunas ramas para el templo y otras pocas para decorar el florero que tenía en su habitación

—Valla si que eres un árbol hermoso… ¿No te enojas porque te quito algunas ramitas verdad? Son para Amaterasu-sama y bueno… también para mi habitación así te recordare —Frunció el seño, otra vez esa maldita costumbre de hablar con las plantas _¡Ellas no te oyen Sakura! Pareces demente_

Estaba absorta en su tarea hasta que sintió una esencia oscura y nada amigable, era mejor alejarse de seguro se avecinaba algo malo.

—¡Kuso! Malditas supersticiones —_¿Se avecinaba algo malo?_ Eso era tonto las personas no presienten el futuro.

Y aunque no le agradara su instinto siempre fue más fuerte, tomo rápidamente sus cosas para marcharse de ahí y dejar las flores en el templo, fue entonces cuando sintió una voz masculina

—¡Oh! Pero si no es la bonita Sakura-chan en medio del bosque —Su voz sonaba asquerosamente seductora. Era obvio que no estaba solo de seguro su tropa de idiotas le seguía

—¿Pero si no es el imbécil de Deidara? Tu odiosa voz es inconfundible —Deidara solo se limito a sonreír, Sakura era una chica callada en su escuela pero aun así nunca paso desapercibida frente a sus ojos, numerosas veces había intentado acercarse a ella pero siempre se le escapaba o terminaban discutiendo, ahora se encontraba sola, era la oportunidad perfecta

—Si no estuvieses tan buena ya te habría golpeado ¿Lo sabes?

—Te creo, eres una escoria de ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa ¿No?—Siempre tenia roces con ese muchacho si había algo que la pelirrosa odiaba eran las actitudes déspotas y los aires de superioridad

—Nee te vez aburrida ¿No quieres divertirte?

—El bingo me entretiene más que tu

—¡Pero que niña mas graciosa! Alguien debe enseñarte modales ¿Tu que opinas Hiddan? —No era su plan abusar de ella…

_La ocasión hace el ladrón _

—Yo me apunto —Las sonrisas maliciosas y la sorpresiva invasión a su espacio personal causaron miedo en Sakura. No debía tener demasiada imaginación para saber lo que querían hacerle. ¡Estaba sola en medio de la nada!

No podría defenderse frente a dos y mucho menos pedir ayuda.

_**Solo quedaba Correr…**_

Y así fue, corrió como alma que se lleva el viento, no sabia en que dirección iba, se encontraba totalmente desorientada, tropezó varias veces y el miedo al ver que anochecía rápidamente la estaba sumiendo en un terrible estado de ansiedad, era cosa de tiempo antes de que le sucediera algo y como si el destino se pusiera en su contra volvió a tropezar, esta vez callo encima de una piedra con filo que se enterró sin piedad en su pierna izquierda

Chillo de dolor, la herida sangraba bastante y ya no podía caminar, las cosas se pusieron peor, sintió los paso de dos personas acercándose, como pudo se arrastro hasta detrás de un árbol que escondiera su presencia, se quedo totalmente quieta y en silencio. Le dolía la pierna y tenia unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no se daría por vencida, si era necesario pelear lo haría, su abuela le enseño defensa personal cuando era niña, de algo debía servirle en estas circunstancias

—¿Dónde diablos se metió? —Era la voz de Hiddan que desprendía un leve toque de cansancio, al parecer Sakura los había hecho correr bastante

—No lo se… Pero me gusta el juego de las escondidas —Una sonrisa maliciosa se instalo en su rostro, tenia muchas cosas planeadas para la exótica chica.

—Y creo que he ganado

¡Oh no! La habían descubierto, internamente se encontraba rezando, ya no tenia escapatoria, solo pedía que fuese rápido y la dejasen con vida…

Se estaba alistando con las manos y buscando algo duro que lanzarles cuando su cuerpo se tenso mas aun si es que era posible, abrió los ojos con miedo y sorpresa…

Una esencia intoxicamente maligna estaba cerca de ellos, definitivamente era algo sobrenatural, nunca había sentido algo así. Busco con la vista desde donde provenía, ya no le interesaba lo que Deidara quisiera hacerle, con esa _"_cosa_"_ cerca no tenían posibilidad de salir con vida.

—¿Quién diablos eres tu? —El miedo se intensifico, la _"_cosa_"_ estaba junto a Deidara

Se tapo los oídos con ambas manos mientras sentía que alguien desenfundaba algo _¿Una katana o tal vez una pistola?_ no quería saberlo cualquiera de las dos opciones llevaba a un baño de sangre que no era su intención observar ni oír.

—E-espera, espera… —Aun alcanzaba a escuchar el tono despavorido de Hiddan —¡Calma tío! Nos iremos si eso quieres….

No termino la frase cuando comenzó a dar gritos y alaridos, _Piensa algo bonito Sakura,_ luego los gritos de Deidara y al final silencio…

_Un horrible silencio…_

_Vamos Sakura cálmate… 3, 5, 7, 9, 11, 13, _

—15, 17, 19, 21, 23…. —Estaba funcionando, se estaba calmando, desde que era pequeña contaba números impares cuando sentía miedo… —25, 27, 29…

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —¡No se había ido! ¡Estaba enfrente de ella! Podía sentir el frío que emanaba su cuerpo, también la voz cargada de ironía y malvada diversión. Abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con un hombre de oscuros orbes observándola con una insana curiosidad, era un ser perversamente bello, de tez pálida y cabello azabache, le caían elegantemente unos mechones rebeldes sobre su frente y su olor le recordaba al chocolate amargo ese que tanto le gustaba acompañar con una taza de café. Decidió dejar de observarlo y meditar sobre la grave situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Qué debía hacer responderle o huir? Con la pierna ensangrentada seria una inútil tortura echarse a correr, sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo decidió hablarle

—Cuento números impares… para no sentir temor—Cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona en los labios del hombre se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba, _¡Oh genial Sakura, el número cinco te salvara de ser asesinada!_

—Y dime S-a-k-u-r-a ¿De que tenias miedo? —¿El extraño sabia su nombre? ¡¿Como rayos lo sabia?! Otra vez la sonrisa burlesca en su cara, de seguro le había adivinado el pensamiento. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y recordó los consejos de la abuela

_"No le demuestre sumisión al enemigo, lo harás sentir que tiene y el poder y por ende la decisión de hacer lo que quiera contigo"_

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Su voz sonó confusa pero no temerosa

—_Eres molesta_… —¿A que diablos venía eso? Ella no molestaba a nadie, la inesperada frase la hizo enojar bastante mas aun viendo como el hombre parecía burlarse de ella —Te escuche hablando con el humano rubio

¿Humano? ¿Que acaso el se creía E.T? —Por si no lo sabías tu también pareces…. —Su frase se detuvo mientras lanzaba un chillido de dolor y se llevaba ambas manos a su pierna, se le había olvidado durante unos momentos que se estaba desangrando por culpa de una infernal piedra, el hombre extraño la miro con sorpresa ya que no entendía a que venía el alarido, bajo su mirada hacia donde tenía Sakura las manos y comprendió porque la muchacha tenia cara compungida estiró la mano para ver mejor la herida pero tubo que detenerse al ver que la chica de cabellos rosados se acurruca hacia el árbol _lejos de él_

—No te haré daño —Su voz sonaba seria y segura su mirada en cambio comenzó a dar destellos de color rojo_ ¿Sus ojos están cambiando de color?_

—Acabas de matar a dos idiotas ¿Cómo se que no me harás daño?

Noto que había errado con seguir preguntando, el hombre le dirigió una mirada hastiada —Eran idiotas tu los has dicho, la hora nos llega a todos y su lista estaba bien negra

—¿Lista? —Había oído bien, el dijo algo de una lista negra

—No entenderías —Vale a veces le costaba comprender las cosas religiosas pero no era tonta si le explicaban su mente comprendía las situaciones

—No soy retrasada —Su voz sonó enfadada no le gustaba para nada que las personas la subestimarán

—¿Y que hacías hablando con árboles? —Había dado en el clavo _¿Cómo sabe que estaba hablando con un árbol?_

—¿Me dejarás ver o no? —Sonó más a orden que a una solicitud de autorización así que sin mas remedio y soltando un largo suspiro se levanto el jeans con sumo cuidado a la altura de la rodilla para que el extraño viera su herida. La examino con su mirada y acerco la mano para limpiar la sangre y ver cuanta profundidad tenía

—Puedo sanarla

—¿En serio con que? ¿Con ramas y hojas? —Como rayos iba a curar su herida si no tenían nada a mano, era estúpido e ilógico

—No —Al parecer se sentía ofendido por la frase de Sakura —Es tu elección si quieres morir de hipotermia o desangrada

—¿Cual es el precio?

El hombre la miro con curiosidad, hace años no conocía a alguien con semejante desconfianza y perspicacia, entonces sonrió de manera astuta

—Porque crees que te pediría algo a cambio

—Porque nada en esta vida es gratis —Pudo sentir la seguridad y firmeza con la que le dijo la frase, tendría unos 17 años y ya sabía algo sobre la vida, no era algo muy común

—Es cierto, tiene su precio… —Se detuvo unos minutos a meditar lo que podía pedirle… —por ahora no quiero nada de ti pero volveré algún día a cobrártelo eso tenlo por seguro

Sakura tomó con bastante complejidad la advertencia, no tenia muchas opciones era morir o aceptar la oferta. Aun así sintió desconfianza y temor ¿Qué podría pedirle el hombre mas adelante? O Todavía peor ¿De donde rayos venía y le prometía curarla de la nada? Eran preguntas sin respuesta que tampoco pretendía hacer que él las resolviera, debía tomar una decisión rápido conllevando el riesgo y las consecuencias de aquello

—Acepto

El hombre le dedico una sonrisa perversa, haciéndola entender que la tenía entre sus manos y no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, era como quien miraba un conejo mientras le apuntaba con un arma de caza

—Quédate quieta…

Lo último que alcanzo a percibir fue el rápido regeneramiento de su herida y unos ojos color rojo intenso que la hicieron preveer lo que se venía en un futuro

_Sangre y sufrimiento…_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

_.-_

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¿Que tal les ha parecido el primer capitulo? La verdad es que tomé el titulo de un poema que he leído en clase, me gusto mucho y de ahí surgió la idea, les pido comprensión si apure mucho la historia T.T Estaba emocionada escribiendo :3 jaja solo diré que Sasuke le cobrará bien el caro el favorsillo a la pobre Sakura en el próximo capi lo sabrán dejen Reviews porfiiiiiis! Si veo diez subiré el próximo sin importar el plazo de una semana _**

**_¡ Cuídense y besos a todas!_**

**_Aclaraciones: _****_Para las que no entendieron el extracto que aparece en el inicio se refiere a que Enma-ho es el rey del infierno o inframundo (Jigoku) y juzga las almas de los muertos de genero masculino, su hermana juzga a las pecadoras de genero femenino y los__ Bosatsu o Bodhisattvas son seres espiritualmente superiores algo así como los Buda o iluminados._**

**Miko: Se refiere a las sacerdotisas en idioma japones**


	2. Capitulo II: Por culpa de Cerberos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime Naruto no me pertenecen. La historia es mía**

**Advertencias:** **Lemmon y lenguaje obsceno.**

**_Tu eres mi cielo y yo tu infierno_**

_By Misaki—sama17_

_**Capitulo 2: Por culpa de Cerberos**_

Se acomodo las mantas y se hizo un ovillo bajo ellas, puso ambas manos encima de sus piernas, abrazándolas, y sintió un leve cosquilleo en la rodilla izquierda con el roce de su brazo.

Como quien recibe un balde de agua fría se levanto abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, se sentó en la cama y fue entonces cuando le callo el recuerdo del día anterior.

**Flash Back**

—_Puedo sanarla_

—_¿En serio con que? ¿Con ramas y hojas? —Como rayos iba a curar su herida si no tenían nada a mano, era estúpido e ilógico_

—_No —Al parecer se sentía ofendido por la frase de Sakura —Es tu elección si quieres morir de hipotermia o desangrada_

—_¿Cual es el precio?_

_El hombre la miro con curiosidad, hace años no conocía a alguien con semejante desconfianza y perspicacia, entonces sonrió de manera astuta_

—_Porque crees que te pediría algo a cambio_

—_Porque nada en esta vida es gratis _

—_Es cierto, tiene su precio… —Se detuvo unos minutos a meditar lo que podía pedirle… —por ahora no quiero nada de ti pero volveré algún día a cobrártelo eso tenlo por seguro_

—_Acepto_

—_Quédate quieta…_

**Fin Flash Back**

Busco su pierna y se levanto la pijama rápidamente para buscar algún indicio de la herida que casi la mata.

_Nada…_

Nada más que su fina piel blanca fue todo lo que encontró, no existían rastros de sangre ni yagas, nada que delatará que alguna vez que en esa pierna hubiese sucedido un accidente.

—¡¿Qué diablos esta pasando?!

Entonces le callo otro balde encima, ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? ¡¿Por qué tenía puesta la pijama?!

Trató de recordar que había sucedido en los últimos diez minutos antes de caer desmayada y solo encontraba la misma respuesta.

Ojos rojos con tres aspas girando y un rápido regeneramiento de su herida, el resto era historia. Se llevo la mano al puente de su nariz, se sentía estresada al no poder recordar bien ¡Esto debía ser una mala broma!

Miró su habitación buscando alguna pista que le resolviera sus dudas, pero todo parecía normal, la pared seguía siendo rosa pálido, su cama estaba en el mismo lugar, sus zapatos perfectamente acomodados en el closet, la ventana cerrada con las cortinas entre abiertas y en el florero sobre el mueble descansaban una flores de cerezo que había recogido…

¡¿Flores?! ¡Las flores se le habían caído mientras corría lejos de Deidara! No podía haber llegado caminando por arte de magia, entonces era real ¡Todo lo que le había sucedido había sido real!

No, no era posible, los ojos rojos no existen y ese idiota hablaba como si fuera de otro mundo _¿Con que clase de demente te topaste Sakura?_

Fue entonces cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Al mirar la pantalla vio que era Ino, suspiro sonoramente mientras decidía si contestarle o no.

Era mejor contestarle, Ino la conocía como la palma de su mano y notaría que algo la estaba molestando si no atendía la llamada.

—Diga —Trató de sonar lo mas tranquila posible

—_¡Frentesota porque no contestabas tu móvil!_

—Ino, las personas normales duermen hasta tarde los Domingos

—_Habló de ayer por la noche_

—Tenía cosas que hacer

—_Como sea hablaremos sobre tu insolencia mañana…_

—¡Pero que cerda mas hipócrita! Tu cometes las mismas faltas…

—_Sakura debo decirte algo importante _—Su voz se escucho seria nada característico de Ino, algo grave debía estar sucediendo.

—_La noticia corrió rápido… Encontraron los cadáveres de dos chicos de la escuela._

Sakura sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones — ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Donde los encontraron? —Se sentía temerosa y se vio reflejado en su tono de alarma.

—_Deidara y Hiddan, unos matones de la peor calaña, no creo que les conozcas, estaban al interior del bosque ese que esta cerca de tu casa ¿No escuchaste a la policía esta mañana?_

—No, tengo el sueño pesado —Debía calmarse y seguir averiguando que estaba pasando, si preguntaba mucho Ino la descubriría — No te preocupes cerda estas cosas se solucionan rápido —Era una provocación, Ino no soportaba que se tomasen los asuntos a la ligera.

—_Pues algo huele feo, los degollaron con una katana ¡¿Quién usa esas cosas hoy en día?!_

_El extraño que me salvó anoche las usa… _Así había sido, sonaba cruel pero la había salvado dos veces, y ahora le debía un favor que Dios sabe cuando vendría a cobrárselo.

—Pues gracias por la información pero no se que tiene que ver conmigo.

—_Siempre supe que la frente no te dejaba ver bien las cosas ¡Mierda Sakura mataron personas cerca de tu casa! ¡Es para que tengas cuidado! díselo a tu abuela para que no te envíe al templo por estos días._

—Ino tengo que cortar, tengo una migraña de los mil demonios. Adiós

—_¡Oh! A la noche te llamo o mejor llama tú no seas tan ingrata. Adiós_

Tiro su móvil lo más lejos posible y se dejo caer pesadamente encima de la almohada. Se había olvidado completamente de que le debía un favor al chico de cabello azabache, pero que querría de ella, no existía personas mas aburrida en este mundo que Haruno Sakura, de todos modos juntaría dinero, la gente es ambiciosa y podía pedirle una fortuna.

_Pero el no era alguien normal Sakura_…

—¡Buenos días querida! —Dio un salto en cuanto escucho su voz y se llevo una mano al corazón al sentir las locas palpitaciones.

—¡Abuela! ¡Casi cargas con un cadáver a tus espaldas! ¿Es que no ocupas la costumbre de avisar antes de entrar? —Le había pillado de sorpresa, pero era perfecto tenerla ahí, de seguro resolvería alguna de sus dudas.

—¡Oh Sakura-chan! ¿Como no logras sentir a esta anciana cuando viene subiendo a tu habitación?

—No soy un detector de calor no puedo sentirte —Mikoto le dejó una bandeja con el desayuno encima de sus piernas mientras recogía del suelo la ropa sucia.

—Es que no ocupas tus dones querida, por cierto que son esas horas de llegar, estuve esperándote con galletas hasta tarde y no apareciste, ¿Amaterasu-sama te mantuvo muy ocupada? —Lo dijo con tanto interés que Sakura se sonrió, seguía insistiendo que no creía en esas cosas, pero era una hermosa sensación conocer a alguien de tan buen corazón que se preocupara por antiguas costumbres.

—Si algo así… Puedo volver cuando quieras, después de todo es agradable pasarse por ahí…

—¡No claro que no! —La muchacha quedó petrificada ante estas palabras, su abuela se desvivía por acercarla a su religión ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—Por la mañana estuvieron policías aquí —Su voz y semblante se volvieron serios —Preguntaron si conocíamos a esos muchachos o estuvimos cerca en la noche, se que hablaste con Ino debió de informarte lo que esta sucediendo.

—Algo me dijo…

—Mentí y les dije que no estuviste cerca de esos lugares ¡Que Amaterasu-sama me perdone!

Sakura sintió una gran piedra en su corazón, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contar la verdad u omitirla?

—Querida, hija mía… Dime que no estuviste cerca y que no sabes nada, ¡No era necesario mentir, lo se! Pero tuve tanto miedo de que tuvieras problemas. Esa gente busca cualquier pretexto para inculpar inocentes —Frente a ella se encontraba su abuela sentada, un par de manos calidas entre las suyas, y unos hermosos ojos negros esperando una respuesta, no eran como los ojos del demonio, era unos ojos llenos amor y tranquilidad.

_No puedo decírselo…_

—No se nada obasan… Limpié el templo, deje algunas flores y luego me entretuve en el camino. Yo no vi nada

Mikoto suspiro aliviada al saber que su nieta no tenía nada que ver en el asunto pero aún le quedaba algo en el tintero…

—Sakura-chan no quiero que te acerques al templo durante unos días ¿Lo has entendido?

—Fue un hecho aislado ¿Porque tanto cuidado con el asunto? —Le parecía extraño antes habían sucedido cosas en el bosque ¿Que tenía de diferente ahora?

_Tú lo sabes bien…_

Mikoto puso una cara pensativa, buscando las palabras con la que explicar la complicada situación —Aunque reniegues lo que sientes, se que sabes la clase de abominación que se paseo por estos lugares, el asesinato con una katana confirma mis sospechas… No era un ser de este mundo querida.

—Esas cosas no existen y…

—Sakura-chan —Le dedico una expresión severa, no era momento de comenzar una pelea.

—Supongamos que es verdad… ¿No se supone que ya sacio su sed y se marcho?

— ¡Oh! El asunto no es tan sencillo, era solo una entidad, lo más probable es que tenga el poder suficiente como para entrar y salir cuando se le de la gana ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—Pertenece a la parte noble de los demonios —Como no iba a saberlo, conocía esos textos de memoria y enfrente estaba la responsable.

—¡Exacto! Es mejor mantenernos alejadas, Amaterasu-sama entenderá.

—Pero sigo sin enten…

—¡Que tarde es! La madre de Ino debe estar esperándome, prometí hacer una limpieza espiritual en su casa. —Era vergonzoso pero de eso vivían, viendo la suerte y haciendo limpiezas en los hogares con malas energías, y a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban ganaban dinero de sobra— te deje la cena en la nevera cuando tengas hambre la sacas le quitas el papel protector, la pre-calientas al horno a 200…

—¡Obasan se como calentar la cena sin quemar la casa!

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! has despertado con pésimo humos Sakura-chan Me preguntó… — Sakura sudo frío ¿La habría descubierto? Mikoto en cambio comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, su nieta nunca había traído un novio a casa —¡¿Será que estas enamorada?!

Una gota resbalo por la sien de la muchacha, su abuela podía imaginarse las mas increíbles locuras, era una mujer única —Obasan te están esperando…

_Ya se había ido…_

.-

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

.-

Se sentó en el salón de su hogar, ya había calentado la cena y como digna imagen de la pereza decidió comerla en frente de la TV.

Pero su mente seguía en el complicado asunto… ¿Qué podía ofrecer ella a un demonio?

Había leído que solo buscaban de las humanas placer y lujuria, pero no podía exigirle eso, dado que a pesar de ser un favor sería contra su voluntad.

—Para entrar al inframundo debe ser por deseo propio…

Por lo tanto la dejaría en su mundo, un alivio por un lado pero también quedaban muchas otras cosas que podía exigirle…

Decidió apagar el televisor y marcharse al jardín a hacer algunos deberes. Tenían una pequeña porción de tierra con flores y arbustos, desde que era niña era le responsabilidad de Sakura mantener ese lugar.

—Ojala no me pida que mate a alguien…

No para que iba a pedirle eso, ¡Era un demonio hijo de nobles! Solo con chistar los dedos podía hacer desaparecer a quien quisiese y eso probablemente la incluía en la lista si es que se le ocurría desobedecerlo…

Miro la tierra fértil llena de rosas y se dio cuenta de que la maleza había vuelto

—Te has ganado un pasaje lejos de aquí, cortesía de la pala —Hacía solo una semana la había quitado y ahora debería repetir el trabajo. No podía decir que no le agradase, luchar con ella era su hobby favorito.

Se marcho al galpón en busca de la pala que la ayudase a combatir contra la enemiga, la tomo entre sus manos y la tierra seca mancho su pijama favorita fue entonces cuando se percató de que no lleva ropa apropiada para la jardinería.

Con una rapidez admirable subió a su habitación se puso unos jeans desgastados, una polera de tirantes blanca, botas de goma amarilla y amarro su cabello en una coleta que dejaba traviesos mechones al aire, se miró al espejo y encontró la imagen de una chica descuidada y digna novia de Frankenstein.

—Wow, ya tengo mi disfraz para Halloween.

La jardinera del terror, un poco de sangre falsa y asustaría hasta los ancianos. A pesar de tener rasgos exóticos nunca se considero una mujer atractiva, y tampoco pretendía serlo, Ino era la rubia exuberante que atrapaba solo con su presencia, ella solo se limitaba a estudiar y mantener un bajo perfil. La sensualidad y la coquetería no era uno de sus rasgos más característicos.

_Y a quien le importa, quiero ser solterona y vivir con Cerberos toda mi vida…_

Cerberos era la mascota de Sakura, un hermoso ovejero alemán que había adoptado cuando era un cachorro, en ese entonces ella tenía 12 años. Ambos eran inseparables y Cerberos un can muy protector, a excepción de Sakura solo se dejaba acariciar por Mikoto e Ino, aquel desconocido que quisiera hacerlo o hacer daño a sus protegidas simplemente les arrancaba la mano.

_Cerberos ¿Dónde diablos esta? _

Se asomo por la ventana de su habitación a mirar si es que lo encontraba, pero no había ni rastros de él.

Era extraño, Cerberos se paseaba por la casa a menos que ella decidiera salir, entonces la seguía.

—¡Cerberos! —Le llamó desde la puerta de la casa pero el perro no respondió, solo quedaba ir a buscarlo por los alrededores. Se sentía horrible con esa pinta pero si demoraba más podía perderle en las inmediaciones del lugar.

—Mira lo que hago por ti… — Suspiró cansadamente tomó la correa del perro y caminó por el sendero que la llevaba había el bosque.

.-

**::.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.-.W.::**

.-

Ya llevaba cerca de una hora buscándolo y no lo hallaba, se estaba sumiendo en la preocupación, era un animal digno de envidia no le extrañaba si es que alguien lo tomaba para llevárselo.

—¡Cerberos! —Gritó a todo pulmón para que el perro la oyera, pasaron los segundos y fue entonces cuando escucho los ladridos agresivos del animal.

—¡Voy por ti muchacho! —Corrió directo hacia donde provenía el ladrido, solo fueron unos metros y sintió la misma sensación del día anterior…

_**Él estaba cerca…**_

Si mató dos humanos que consideración podría tener hacia un animal, el miedo y la intoxicante sensación del maldad había regresado… Pero ahora era distinto, no estaba sola Cerberos estaba en peligro, podía ser una cobarde en algunas situaciones pero con un ser querido cerca su valentía salía a flote…

Había llegado al lugar y la escena la asusto. El perro estaba en una pose defensiva ladrando hacia el extraño que tenía en frente, el por su parte lo miraba con repulsión como quien ve a un insecto, sus ojos estaban tornándose rojo, fue cuando Sakura saco su fuerza interior y decidió intervenir.

—¡Cerberos detente! —El can se detuvo en seco, el respeto que mostraba hacia su dueña saltaba a simple vista, se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y espero a que la muchacha se acercara. Sakura le dio palmaditas en la cabeza mientras Cerberos se mantenía quieto en señal de obediencia.

La situación no paso desapercibida para el demonio, podía sentir la agresividad del animal, un ser insignificante que no se asustaba con su presencia era algo fuera de lo común, lo que le llamaba la atención era la obediencia con la que respondía a Sakura, la muchacha se veía frágil pero su carácter denotaba las ganas de tomar el control de todo. _¿El perro se llamaba Cerberos?_ Era cómico el nombre le quedaba perfecto.

—¿Porque le pusiste ese nombre? —Sakura sudó frío, había olvidado al demonio que tenía en frente. La calma regreso casi al instante al darse cuenta de que no podía mostrar su debilidad.

—Leía sobre seres infernales cuando lo encontré —una respuesta rápida y precisa. El extraño pareció divertirse con el nombre del perro, le dedico una mirada divertida a la muchacha.

—¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? —Su voz sonó ronca y masculina, bastante seductora. Sakura se golpeo mentalmente por pensar esas cosas en una situación así. _Esta hablando de lo que le debes_

—Vienes a cobrar lo tuyo —Le dedico una mirada seria y sin temores

—Exacto —Dio dos pasos hacia ella tratando de acortar la distancia, pero el bendito perro comenzó a gruñirle. Le dedico una expresión totalmente amenazante que ni siquiera infundo una pizca de miedo en el animal. Se sentía hastiado.

Miró a Sakura totalmente enfadado —Una mas y será la cena del verdadero Cerberos

La chica tomó enserio la advertencia y sin quitarle los ojos de encima al demonio dio la orden —Vete a casa —El animal dudo por unos minutos sobre si obedecer o no, pero optó por serle fiel a su dueña y camino lentamente en dirección hacia su hogar.

El extraño se sintió con la libertad de acercarse a la chica fue entonces cuando Sakura habló.

—Creí que aún no querías nada de mí

—Cambie de opinión

—¿A que se debe el cambio?

—Haces muchas preguntas cerezo —Sakura se sintió ofuscada con aquel hombre, estaba bien que cobrase su deuda pero la confianza entre ellos no existía, por si no le bastase ya tenia suficientes problemas por su causa, ¡Le había mentido a su abuela! Decidió cortar por lo sano y acabar con aquella tontería de una buena vez.

—Dime lo que quieres y acabemos con esto.

—No estas de buen humor hoy —Ya esta, le estaba tomando el pelo y se sonreía descaradamente en su cara.

— ¡Nose de donde diablos saliste y tampoco me interesa saberlo, me ofreciste ayuda y yo te lo quiero pagar, tengo suficientes problemas por tu causa y no tengo idea de porque rayos sigues en este plano!

Sakura se tapo la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. El no sabía sobre sus conocimientos, su descendencia y menos aun sobre su poder de percibir seres ajenos a su mundo. Ahora de seguro no la dejaría en paz.

—Hmp… Así que una sacerdotisa —Comenzó a rodearla con pasos lentos y sin quitarle la mirada de encima —Por eso corriste en busca del perro, sentiste que estaba cerca… —Esta vez se quedó a sus espaldas y se acerco a su oído a susurrarle.

—Creo que ya se lo que quiero

La muchacha comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente, algo no le daba buena espina…

—Que quieres —Su labio tembló ligeramente

—_**Te quiero a ti…**_

**_.-_**

**_.-_**

**_.-_**

**_.-_**

* * *

**_Mas vale tarde que nunca jaja Ojala lo disfruten y me lleguen muchos reviews :B_**


End file.
